Paradise
by Darbracken
Summary: Challenge fic, Prussia x Germany, a tropical island, 'how many'. Pretty much crack and humour. Germany takes pity on Prussia and takes him on holiday, stupidity ensues.


_So this is a drabble challenge set by my sweet honey. The prompts were Prussia x Germany, a tropical island and 'how many'. From these scant things I made this story of utter crack and random, I really don't think it has any sort of plot but oh well. And now for something completely different! I thought for a bit of a change of pace I'd do a little audience participation! (Lucky you). I have no idea if I have any regular readers (but hello and you're awesome if I do) but I thought I'd do something for you guys._

_So here's the deal. The first five requests for drabbles will be forwarded to my lover to set for next week's challenge and she will pick the most interesting (or maybe I will. D) I will write yaoi, yuri or hetero. I will write for a lot more series than I have already (I've watched quite a lot of anime). I also will write from some games such as World of Warcraft, Dragon Age, Assassins Creed and a few others. If you want to request a drabble you must include a pairing (or character), a location and a prompt/song/quote. If you want something more specific please make it known. _

_I won't write anything to do with children and molestation. If you ask me to do a pairing that I can't make work then you're going to get a friendship/enemy drabble. All stories will be no shorter than a page but may be longer if I love your plot bunny. Also as an added bonus if you are reviewer number 8 (if we get that far) you can force me to write a new chapter on any of my existing stories – even the completed ones. So with that little titbit offered let's get on to the fic!_

Germany reclined, droplets of perspiration slicking his toned chest, skimming down refined pectorals to collect on his abdomen. Long fingers traced down his flanks, rubbing tentative circles as crimson vision watched him. Prussia swallowed swiftly, the barest trace of his tongue flicking dry lips. Arching up his spine curved delightfully, body begging for more of the intoxicating heat. Stretching out his tongue Prussia slowly licked, taking in the sweet taste, a moan muffled as he ingested the contents of his mouth. "Gott West it's… it's so sweet. Did Italy make it that way?"

Blue eyes narrowed on his elder brother, fingertips trailing higher still until they scraped across his cheeks. Trying to ignore the lurid way Prussia was curling his tongue, taking in more. "I think that America or maybe England was the first to document it." Looking scandalised the Prussian leant forwards, inspecting it as though it were some dangerous creature, turning it this way and that.

"America or England? I would have always thought it would be that little cutie you keep in your bed that could claim to be its source. America seems more likely, England is far too cold I would have thought." Fingertips finally ceased their ministrations and Germany relaxed back onto the chair, a little curiosity touching his features. With his brother's silence Prussia drew closer, words bare a whisper against the other's ear. "Bruder, do you want a lick?"

"What!" Germany exploded, pushing his brother away as he flushed as dark as the first patches of burnt flesh upon his shoulders. "That's not even possible! Furthermore you've had your tongue all over it!" Holding out the ice cream Prussia gave him an appealing look. "Oh come on West, it's not like we haven't… shared before. For old times' sake?" Really Germany had no idea why he'd agreed to let Prussia come on vacation with him. It really was too much trouble. Though he'd felt sorry for his older brother when he'd informed him he'd be relocating to a tropical paradise for a week or so he should have come alone. To make matters worse the sun cream he had applied was doing nothing to protect his fair skin.

"West, stop acting like such a girl! Or like some little virgin. I know for certain that you've at least had France, then again who hasn't?" Really he shouldn't have let Prussia near the beer either, it always made him more 'awesome' than he already was. "How many have you had anyway West? France and Italy and… Gott do you remember that time Russia came over and said that you should double team Poland? Man that was hilarious and creepy as hell. Crazy snow bastard."

The talk of Russia subdued the elder enough that he didn't launch into tales of his own conquests and the enormous size of his own vital regions. For the briefest moment Germany found he was a little grateful for the looming nation and his ability to render his brother a little less enthusiastic. Unfortunately Prussia was not quietened for long, gaining a fresh rush of fervour as he lapped up more of the ice cream. "Come on West, can't you even tell your family these things? When did you become so boring?"

"Will you stop it, East?" Of course he wouldn't, Prussia never stopped anything he wanted him to stop, only the things he didn't want him to. "What about Austria? Remember when we all lived together?" Fingertips found his brow, rubbing slowly as Germany tried not to become too flustered. His private life was private after all and it was none of Prussia's business who he might have invited back to his bed at any particular time.

"Man and his fingers they could reach so far up your…." Beer, Germany needed lots of beer. As the other's voice lulled he gulped down the cold dregs in the bottom of his stein. There was not enough beer in the world however to blind him from the obscene gestures Prussia was making about just how long and talented Austria's fingers were. This was the worst holiday ever. Even worse than that time he had returned to his sun lounger only to find England had chucked his brand new beach towel into the pool.

"And then he totally… on his piano with that lucky bastard…. I wish I could have seen it or taped it…" Words became a pleasant blur as the alcohol started to soak in, even hours of enthused discussion couldn't dull the effects of the wonderful invention that was Weihenstephaner. The world seemed a lot more pleasant, even the thought of Austria splayed on his piano wasn't bothering him as much as it usually would have. If he had only had two or three more drinks he would have missed the soft words that broke into the obnoxious babble seemingly at random. "Are you never lonely, bruder?"

Unable to fully understand the implications of the words he still sensed something was amiss, a hand reaching out to tousle silvery strands. "Of course not East, so long as I have you I will never be lonely." Time seemed to linger for just a second more than was real as Germany thought he saw something akin to sorrow welling in those crimson eyes. And then it was gone and Prussia had launched into some speech about how they should get England drunk and use him as bait to aggravate America. Why he wanted to aggravate America was anyone's guess and Germany decided never to ask, about the plan or what he had just seen in the other's eyes.

_Notes:_

_Austria was being sexed up by Switzerland on his piano in homage to a fic I read by shatterdoll who is –amazing- and totally my favourite Hetalia author so far. Go read her stuff!_

_There's a common anecdote in England about how Germans always get to the pool first and put their towels on the deckchairs to reserve them, then leave for extra sleep. This aggravates the English no end and they often threaten to (but never do) get rid of the towels somehow._

_Weihenstephaner is a German beer._


End file.
